The Devil's Super Soldier
by Al.Oeder
Summary: A super soldier finds himself betrayed and exiles himself, but a unknown being sends him to the Highschool DxD universe with only the things he took with him and a random Scared Gear inside him. Rating for Lemons, Gore, and Language, OCxRias Isseixharem.
1. Prologue

_Hello everybody! I'm (though that should have been obvious) here with a new story for High School DxD and would like a Beta reader who's caught up on the series to help me with it but I am putting up the prologue first._

 _To any and all flamers: If you don't like my story don't read it, and I think that every single writer on this site will say the same! Also all of your 'advice' will be ignored by me, so suck it up buttercup!_

 _As always Read and Review it really helps out with motivation and makes me feel appreciated enjoy the chapter!_

 _"Thought/Telepathic conversations"_

 _Flashback_

Regular speech/text

 **"** **Powerful Being Speaking"**

Location/Date/Timestamp

DxD

Unknown location, Unknown time

I was just floating in the emptiness of the dark and was quietly reflecting on the events that led up to this point.

 _Flashback start_

 _I was sitting in the room provided to me at the lab reading 'War and Peace' when the door to my room was broken in by the Navy Seals; and I immediately close the book and set it down then I get up and once the leader walked up to me I disarmed, killed him, and then gunned the rest down and stripped them of their gear and walked to the armory to take everything in it and make my escape to a new universe and I really didn't care which one I went to as I was a Super Soldier and thus would be considered either a living weapon, a freak, or both so as I made my way there after taking all of my personal belongings with me I killed every Seal I came across and grabbed their ammo and their armor to use for spare parts later or for a full suit of Kevlar armor._

 _When I finally got to the armory I grabbed the prototype 'Magic Satchel' AKA a dimensionally transdescental bag, which is a bag with infinite space, along with everything else in the room that wasn't nailed to the floor or the wall then left for the Omniversal Gate setting it to self-destruct as soon I passed through it and strand me in the void._

 _Flashback End_

As I was mourning for the fact of my exile and the people that I'd never see again I saw a pure white being walking towards me and say, **"General, I have seen your plight and have decided to send you to the Highschool DxD universe to Rias Gremory's territory with only your powers and a random Sacred Gear to help you settle into your new life."** Before I could ask what my Sacred Gear would be I blacked out…


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody! I'm (though that should have been obvious) here with a new The Devil's Super Soldier and would still like a Beta reader who's caught up on the series to help me with it. If you are interested then PM me._

 _To any and all flamers: If you don't like my story don't read it, and I think that every single writer on this site will say the same! Also all of your 'advice' will be ignored by me, so suck it up buttercup!_

 _As always Read and Review it really helps out with motivation and makes me feel appreciated enjoy the chapter!_

 _"Thought/Telepathic conversations"_

 _Flashback_

Regular speech/text

 **"** **Powerful Being Speaking"**

Location/Date/Timestamp

Kuoh Town, Japan, January 4th, 2016, 0500hrs

I woke up in the middle of a clearing; getting up I rolled my shoulders back and cracked my neck with a nice pop then grabbed my bag and headed north. Along the way I heard a rustling in the bushes and I then had my hand on my sidearm but continued to walk. Then I saw a Light Spear being formed and reacted pulling out my pistol and fired in the direction of the source and heard a satisfying scream of pain come from there and out stumbled a female Fallen Angel with black hair and green eyes, who then said, "FUCK! That hurt you bastard!"

"It was supposed to, I tend to respond well to imminent danger, and a Light Spear being aimed at me would qualify as such, you bitch," I responded as I then shot her in the head killing her instantly. I then saw a red magic circle appear on the ground and a crimson-haired girl who was about my age stepped out of it and said, "So you're the one who caused the spike in energy the Factions detected earlier, hmm?"

"What kind of energy was it?" I asked her.

"It was similar to magic energy, but it also caused a small white light to appear above this forest, and seeing this Fallen Angel here has me convinced of that," the girl responded while folding her arms under her breasts making them appear bigger…bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Anyway I responded, "It appears that I am then since I just so happen to be here and that this dead bitch tried to skewer me with a Light Spear for having a Sacred Gear." The girl went wide-eyed at the fact that I knew about the Sacred Gears and asked, "Who are you, and how do you know about the supernatural?"

"I'm Johann Oeder, former 5-star general of the US Army, and I know this because that bitch said that I should curse the Lord for giving it to me, but I reacted on instinct and killed her before she could throw the spear," I said truthfully. The girl then introduced herself as Rias Gremory then led me back to town where there was an excommunicated priest waiting for me while smiling like a total psychopath who said, "Oooooooh, a shitty devil and a sinner~ I'm going to enjoy cutting you into itty bitty pieces with my light sword!" then activated the aforementioned weapon and pulled out a gun as well, I reacted by rushing the priest and kicked him in the ribs while disarming him at the same time then jumping back to safety.

DAMN YOU! I was going to make your deaths quick and painless, but now you've pissed me off so I'm going to torture you until you beg me to end your sinful life, for I Father Freed will be the one to kill you!" The priest known as Freed said while I chuckled at him. Rias decided to let me handle him as she wanted to see what I was capable of. I then set my bag on the ground and pull out a WWII era Walther P38 and pop him in the head using an explosive round which caused said body part to explode into a gory mess on the street.

 **Rias's POV**

I watched as the man, Johann expertly took out the ex-priest Freed without so much as a scratch on him, and it occurred to me that he knew more than he let on about the world and the way he said the word 'former' made me think that he was betrayed, but I decided to let these thoughts go and started to plan out how I would get him to become the queen of my peerage since my best friend Akeno Himejima asked to be my bishop, but I also decided to ask my brother if he could do some research on this man first to be sure that he actually is who he claims to be. He then turned to me and asked if I could point him in the direction of the nearest hotel so that he can get some rest as he currently has no place to stay. I then ask him, "How old are you?" He replied that he was 16 years old, and that he lied about his age to get into the military so that he could defend his country from the terrorist threat over in the Middle East right now, so I pointed him to one of my family's hotels so that I could keep an eye on him and then I pulled out my phone and called my brother.

"Hi Rias my cute little sister; what do you need?" My brother asked.

"I need you to do a background check on a man named Johann Oeder for me, as I want him to fill in my missing Queen piece," I responded.

"Why the sudden interest in a background check?" he asked me in a serious tone.

"He is connected to the spike in dimensional energy that we picked up tonight and I want to know how so before I proceed with this, I can't let him have his secrets if I want him to be a part of my peerage," I responded with the same amount of seriousness.

"Do you want him to be transferred into your school?" he asked.

"Yes, Lucifer-niisama," I said before we ended the call.

 **Johann's POV**

I followed Rias's directions to the hotel which I knew would be one that her family owned seeing as I had watched the first two seasons of this anime, but I didn't know what year she was in as I didn't ask her I should have as I made her a little suspicious with the way I had acted, that and my sacred gear which I still had no idea what it was, but I had planned on figuring that part out this evening after I transfer into Kuoh Academy if it's co-ed this year. As soon as I got there I was met by a crimson-haired man who looked like a male Rias who said, "Hello, I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, and I was asked to run a background check on you and I found out that you don't exist, so I'm wondering, what's your life story."

"If you want that, then you will have to earn my trust. I will tell you now that doing so will not be easy as I have been betrayed once, and if you betray me I will kill you in the most horrible way I know," I said in a serious tone scaring the man.

Kuoh Town, Japan, January 10th, 2016, 2100hrs

It had been about a week since that encounter and I had no problems fitting into Kuoh Academy though to my annoyance I had a crowd of girls asking me out or trying to get me to marry them, etc. every five minutes calling me The Demon King of Kuoh Academy after an incident where some idiot tried to pick a fight with me for no other reason than to use me as an example to not get involved in the business of the gangs of the town though I easily dispatched him using Krav Maga while exuding an aura that took the shape of a demonic skull wearing a crown. Then there was the Perverted Trio which consisted of a guy named Issei, and two other guys I could care less about who also harassed me on a daily basis and trying to kick the shit out of me for just having women throw themselves at me again I just knock them out then hand them over to the Kendo club for an extra beating of course the Martial Arts club and the Kendo club asked me to join them due to my fighting skills but I turned them down saying, "I want to put that behind me, but I will fight to protect and to punish the Trio, but not competitively not anymore." Anyway I was out walking and I saw Issei and a Fallen Angel wearing an S&M outfit and acted on instinct AKA I pushed the perverted boy out of the way and took the hit myself to her surprise and delight since I forgot I had a Sacred Gear inside me as well so she said, "So the Demon King of Kuoh arrives, that's two birds with one stone for me then!"

 **Issei's POV**

I had just gotten done with my date with Yuuma and then she asked me if I could die for her and then got more mature and grew black wings and then formed a spear then I was pushed aside and heard a grunt and saw Johann Oeder standing in front of her while impaled with the spear meant for me, then I heard her say, "So the Demon King of Kuoh arrives, that's two birds with one stone for me then!"

Then Johann said, "Sorry you Fallen Angel bitch if anyone's going to be dying tonight it'll be you!" I was shocked that Yuuma was a mythical being but even more shocked when Johann pulled out the spear and crushed it before pulling out a pistol with a silencer on it and shot her in the stomach causing her die, but not before she teleported away. Johann then holstered the pistol then everything went black…

 **Johann's POV**

I looked down at the hole in my stomach and sighed before turning to see Issei out cold and then I saw Rias and Akeno appear and watch my body as the hole in my stomach closed itself up shocked that a human had such a drastic ability, though I simply gestured to the unconscious Issei and they then take him back to their clubhouse and I followed along seeing as they have questions about me and the extent of my abilities, so as soon as we got there and the rest of the club members arrived which were Koneko, and Kiba Yuuto I was then introduced to everyone, and they explained what they were and then Rias asked me if I wanted to become a part of her peerage as her queen seeing as she didn't have one, I accepted only because I really didn't want to have a huge target on my back as a human. Then I said to them, "I'm an enhanced human…er…Devil with an unusually fast healing factor that is in no way associated with magic energy, thus holy objects won't affect me as much as the rest of you, also I'm as loyal to you as you are to me, so I highly recommend that you don't betray me, ever as it will be the last thing you do. The U.S. military learned that the hard way."

The rest of the group paled at the thought that I would remain loyal until they betrayed me and would not have time to regret it, but were puzzled about the part with the U.S. military. Rias then did the reincarnation ritual with me thus making me her Queen, ironic since I was a guy but I didn't care as I considered it to be the same as my old rank of 5-star general. After that Issei woke up and had an immediate nosebleed due to being in the same vicinity as the two most popular girls in the academy then he saw me completely healed and started panicking before I explained that I just have powers unlike him, then he asked me about Yuuma, and I told him that the name she used was an alias and that her real name was Raynare before she received a .50 caliber bullet to the sternum. Rias then asked him if he wanted to become a devil as well seeing as how he knows about the supernatural world, but she gave him the option of having his memory wiped and letting him live an ordinary life.

"Rias, if I become a devil could I become as skilled and strong as Oeder-san?" Issei asked.

I smirked and told him, "Kid, if I didn't have my powers, I'd have died while saving you, also I wouldn't even be here either, I'd still be the general of the U.S Army fighting ISIS in the Middle East and continue being a hero to the world."

Rias asked, "What does that have to do with your presence in our world, Oeder-san?"

"It was part of the reason I was betrayed by POTUS the other part being my popularity with the American people, I was so popular that if I ran in this year's presidential election, both primary and general I would have every American's vote and be able to serve both terms, and without the 22nd Amendment to the Constitution I could be President until I died with the amount of popularity I had, so he decided to set up an experiment to make Super Soldier which I signed up for as I have unending love for America, that's how I got my powers, then he sent Navy Seals to kill me…and the rest is history," I said with a solemn look in my eye.

Issei then jumped up and said, "You're like the real Captain America!" everyone else except me facepalmed then Issei said to Rias, "Sign me up!" I laughed a bit as I was that enthusiastic when I joined up with the army. Though I sensed trouble brewing and in the near future.

As soon as everything was done Rias sent Issei home to sleep and then said to me, "Why tell us about your troubles, when you didn't even tell my brother?"

I looked out the window and said, "You've earned my trust, for now, and besides you said, 'What does that have to do with your presence in our world, Oeder-san?' so I didn't see any point in hiding the fact I'm from an entirely different dimension to yours Buchou."

Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko all nodded in understanding and asked Rias, "Do you mind if we test him in combat to see what skills he has?" to which Rias nodded but said that it would have to wait until the weekend.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey there children it is I here with a new chapter for the story and would still like a Beta reader who's caught up on the series to help me with it anyone who is interested in doing so must PM me._

 _To any and all flamers: If you don't like my story don't read it, and I think that every single writer on this site will say the same! Also all of your 'advice' will be ignored by me, so suck it up buttercup!_

 _As always Read and Review it really helps out with motivation and makes me feel appreciated enjoy the chapter!_

 _If any of you want to know about the line up of Rias' peerage it's:_

 _Queen-Johann (Mutation)_

 _Bishop (1)-Akeno (Mutation)_

 _Bishop (2)-Asia (same)_

 _Knight (1)-Kiba (same)_

 _Knight (2)-Xenovia (same)_

 _Rook (1)-Koneko (same)_

 _Rook (2)-Issei (Mutation)_

 _Pawn-Gasper_

 _And Johann's Sacred Gear is...True Longius! Also he won't rely on it too much seeing as he has the Super Soldier Serum and all of his experience._

 _As for Freed he's going to come back due to Kokabiel's technological achievement of Soul Recall._

* * *

Kuoh Town, Japan, January 13th 2016, 0800hrs

I was walking to the academy when I saw a nun struggling with her luggage and I could sense the Sacred Gear inside her but my sense of honor made me help her out so I went and asked her, "Are you alright Sister?"

"OH! You can speak Italian!?" the blonde nun said apparently in Italian to which I nod, as I did speak it even without the gift of tongues that all devils have.

"Where are you heading to, Holy Sister?" I asked in a respectful tone knowing that she could be a part of the Church, or a Rouge nun.

"I'm trying to get to the church building here in town, but nobody understands me and got lost and my name's Asia Argento," she said with a cute pout though I resisted the urge to smother her with affection (I had a weakness for cute things, like Koneko, but can keep myself together most of the time) and decided to guide her to the church before school due to my enhanced speed, and potentially find the Fallen Angel's base of operations in the city.

"Mine's Johann Oeder, it's nice to meet you," I responded in a gentle tone.

Abandoned church, Kuoh Town, January 13th, 2016, 0830hrs

As soon as Asia and I got to the church I sensed the presence of three Fallen Angels and a few hundred exorcists within, so I discreetly slipped a summoning leaflet into her luggage and said, "If you find yourself in danger Sister, then wish for me with all of your heart and I will come to save you, OK?"

"Yes, of course Oeder-nii-san!" Asia said. I smiled at that and nodded before heading off to the school with the information I needed.

Kuoh Academy, Kuoh Town, January 13th, 2016, 1800hrs

"So this nun had a Sacred Gear, but couldn't speak Japanese, and was heading to the church where the Fallen Angels are?" Rias said when I reported my findings to her at the club.

"Yeah, that's right, and if my guess is correct then these guys are rogue and need to be eliminated before they can kill this girl for her Gear, I also planted a summoning leaflet on her and to wish for me to come if she finds herself in mortal danger," I replied with certainty. Rias just sighed and said, "Well since this is you and not Issei doing this I guess I'll trust your judgment on this." Issei sighed at the fact that Rias would choose me over him in the judgment department despite the fact that he knew that I had more experience than everybody in the room. I bow and turn to leave when Rias says, "We have an order of suppression from an Archduke." I perk up and say, "Good time for me to assess the rest of my comrades to see what I can do to help us be better." At my statement Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno look at me and say, "What do you mean better?"

I simply say, "I can tell that two of you are suppressing your true potential and that one of you hasn't even achieved the Balance Breaker of his Sacred Gear, and as for Issei, well, you just suck in general plain and simple." Issei starts to cry fake anime tears while the other three look at me awestruck at how I was able to tell Akeno in particular is impressed with my skill but is wondering if I know her true heritage, and Koneko is wondering the same thing, while Kiba is wondering if I can help him both achieve Balance Breaker and if I know my way around a sword.

Abandoned warehouse, Kuoh Town, January, 13th, 2016, 1830hrs

When we got to the place the Stray Devil was Issei asked Rias, "So what piece am I?" but before Rias could answer we all heard a creepy voice that almost sounded like a female Freed, "I ssssssmell ssssssomething deliciousssssss~" My eye twitched in annoyance while Issei was shaking in fear. I then discreetly pull out my katana which was named 'Aku no bein' (Evil's Bane) which I had a master swordsmith make for me prior to my deployment to the Middle East, the hilt was gold wrapped in red cloth, the pommel had a white gold crucifix on it along with a black chain attached to it, the tsuba was in the shape of the Star of David, and it had a black and red blade made out of Damascus steel in the Traditional swordsmithing technique to make battle ready and I paid then man $40,000 because of the excellent work, I digress though and focused my attention back to the battle as Kiba was told to attack the Stray Devil whose name I didn't even bother listening to as she was going to die anyway.

After Kiba got done slicing and dicing the Stray, she tried to smash Koneko only for the appendage used to be stopped by Koneko's unnatural strength and sent flying as well then came Akeno who started to shock the living hell out of her while licking her lips sensually I quickly think to myself, _"She's a fucking Sadist!"_ After those three were done I had come up with training regimens for all of them when Rias said, "Johann, you're up next." I simply nodded and drew Aku no Bein which made everyone gasp at the sheer beauty of it and slightly fearful at the cries of the damned that seemed to sound throughout the room and it even scared the Stray devil, who looked at me then Aku no Bein and started to beg for mercy at which I reply in a dark tone, " **Did you give mercy to all of your victims, Stray BITCH!? No? Then why should you get my mercy!?** " Then I turned her into mincemeat at such a high speed that even Kiba couldn't keep up so to them it was like I had simply made her explode though they all knew better as they saw the blood on my blade and myself and if you had looked at me in the pale moonlight I would have looked like an angel of death.

Kiba then came up to me and asked, "How are you holding that sword? It's a holy sword Oeder-senpai!"

"Hmm? It is?" I asked as I then felt the holy energy then said, "I actually hadn't noticed that Aku no Bein had suddenly gained holy properties. I had it commissioned for me a couple years ago when I went to Japan for an Army approved vacation before my deployment to the Middle East, Kiba."

Everyone was astonished that I had actually had a swordsmith make me a katana, so Rias asked, "How many people have fallen to it in battle?"

"Too many to count, mostly they were swordsman that wielded sabers and combat knives, but I have had to behead a lot of uncooperative ISIS members that were captured, I earned the titles, Harmjdun which is Arabic for 'Armageddon', The Avenging Blood Angel, Nobunaga's Reincarnation, among many others and all of these titles came from one battle where the enemy was so decimated that the valley that we fought in became a blood-filled lake, and no one buried the dead terrorists in fear of me," I replied solemnly as Issei tried imagining the carnage that had to happen to have people give me such titles and that really scared him yet made him respect me.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello there it is I your favorite author...Just kidding, though I do have a somewhat short chapter which includes Riser and his being a dick. Also at the end I do have an Omake to celebrate #Pokemon20! also read my one-shot_ _One Night with Ash (A 20th anniversary AAML)_

Kuoh Academy, Japan, February 5th, 2016, 1800hrs

It had been a week since the Viser incident and during that time I constantly sparred against Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko in their fields of expertise and I also ran Issei through 'boot camp' only more suited to Devils and much, much harder and a lot more deadly for humans and of course Rias approved of it and we also got a new peerage member Asia the nun, when we got to the curch the night we got her we ran into Freed again and he was subsequently killed by me again only I completely destroyed his body also I awakened my Sacred Gear which was the True Longinus AKA The Spear of Destiny, but I resolved to only rely on my skills and Aku no bein due to the fact that True Longinus was OP as all hell, but I digress. Anyway everyone was in the clubroom relaxing when an orange magic circle with a phoenix on it appeared in the room with a young man wearing a blue suit and having slicked back blonde hair and had an aura that said, 'I'm better than you all so bow to me now commoner trash' that made me hate the man a lot then he started to speak, "My dear Rias I've come to claim your hand in marriage!" I then look over to Rias and see her discomfort and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder which makes the arrogant prick shout, "Get your hands off of my property!"

I then blur behind him and put a knife to his throat and tell him after pumping as much power as I can into my voice which was at Maou class according to Rias, **"Rias does not 'belong' to you or to anyone she is a person with feelings and a life and if you ever speak like that again I will not hesitate to kill you, and I don't give two fucks as what your house is you don't know the first thing about being a man!"** after saying my piece I went back to my place beside Rias and put my comforting hand on her shoulder again. I should mention that after the Asia incident Rias decided to move in with me and use me as a body pillow which of course made all the human girls at the school start writing their own stories about us as a couple. As Riser was about to retort when another magic circle appeared and a silver-haired woman in a maid outfit appeared and said, "Riser-sama that man is serious and is also quite capable of killing you where you stand, so I suggest you do as he says and not provoke him."

I smirk a little and say, "Why thank you Grayfia-san. As a fellow war veteran you can understand how difficult it is for me to simply leave the matter alone." I then take off my trench coat and drape it over Ria's shoulders while I then go and prepare tea.

"Who's the new guy with the trenchcoat, Rias?" Riser asked while trembling from earlier.

"He's Johann Oeder, and my new queen," Rias said calmly while Riser's face contorts into that of shock while Grayfia confirms it and adds, "Lucifer-sama, has given a proposition to Gremory-sama which involves Rias's marriage plans."

"What is it, and if it's for me to marry Riser then that option can shove itself up Riser's ass!" Rias said uncharacteristically as I came back with the tea of which Grayfia sipped it and was surprised by how well it was made.

"Oeder-dono, your tea is really delicious! What is it made of?" Grayfia asked.

"It's made from a combination of Jasmine, Saffron, Vanilla, with just a hint of Hibiscus," I said quite proud of my achievement of tea making while Riser just laughed before taking a sip which shut him up as well as Rias who simply nodded at me knowing that I had many talents including strategy, then everyone else entered the room and Riser asked, "Is this the extent of your peerage, Rias?" I chuckle a bit since he obviously didn't know about my infamy back in my universe while the rest of the people in the room did.

"So?" Rias answered.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I just so happen to have a full peerage!" Riser foolishly said while I took note of that fact and he summoned his peerage which was full of women. I facepalmed at that while Issei started to cry anime tears which I smacked him for.

"This is my queen, Yubelluna, then we have my Bishops, Ravel, my sister, and Mihae, then there're my knights, Karlamine, and Siris, and my Rooks, Isabella, and Xuelan, and finally we have my pawns, Ile, Nel, these two are twins, Ni, Li, also twins, Marion, Bürent, Shuriya, and Mira," Riser said arrogantly as I facepalmed realizing that he has every hentai fetish in just those fifteen members alone as I plan out my strategy to help Rias out as Grayfia said that we would have ten days to train before the Rating Game then explained that Sirzechs told Lord Gremory that should Rias win I would become her fiancée and if Riser wins the wedding goes as planned before she and Riser's peerage including himself disappeared in a magic circle.

"Why do they have to have my life planned out for me!?" Rias said in anger.

"I think that Sirzechs-taichou is trying to look out for you by offering to have you marry me if you win as I won't treat you as property and I care about the regular high school girl named Rias not about your title or riches, and we will win the game simply because I will be helping you strategize for it, as well as lead the training of the peerage," I said sagely.

 _Omake 1_

 **After Rias and I got back to the house her brother had bought for me I got out my 3DS and turned on Pokemon Omega Ruby and started to Super Train my team for the upcoming Kanto Classic Tournament which consisted of Pikachu (OT** **サトシ** **), Charizard, Shiny Nidoking, Clefable, Hitmonchan, and Lapras, and as I was doing that Rias came and saw me so she brought hers out and said with a fire in her eyes, "Johann, let's see who has the better Generation 1 Pokemon Team!" I agreed since I knew that she would like Pokemon what with her being a Japanophille and all, so I set up the fight as a Single Flat Rules Battle. While Rias set up her team I said that since I'm practicing for the online tournament held items are not allowed to be used to which she agreed. just as we were about to start Issei, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia all came into the house to watch us battle.**

 **Rias Vs. Omega (in-game name)**

 ***Insert Vs. Lorekeeper Zinnia battle theme***

 **Rias sent out Golbat**

 **Omega (Johann) sent out Pikachu**

 **Rias's Golbat used Giga Drain, Pikachu's Energy was drained**

 **Omega's Pikachu used Electro Ball, it's super effective!**

 **Rias's Golbat Fainted, Rias sent out Magneton**

 **Omega withdrew Pikachu and sent out Charizard**

 **Rias's Magneton used Magnet Rise, Magneton is now floating in the air**

 **Omega's Charizard used Blast Burn, it's super effective**

 **Rias's Magneton fainted, Rias sent out Charizard**

 **Omega's Charizard must recharge**

 **Rias's Charizard used Thunderpunch, it's super effective**

 **Omega's Charizard used Air Slash, critical hit!**

 **Rias's Charizard used Air Slash**

 **Omega's Charizard fainted, Omega sent out Pikachu**

 **Omega's Pikachu used Electro Ball, it's super effective**

 **Rias's Charizard fainted, Rias sent out Nidoqueen**

 **Omega withdrew Pikachu and sent out Lapras**

 **Rias's Nidoqueen used Earth Power**

 **Omega's Lapras used Surf, it's super effective**

 **Rias's Nidoqueen fainted, Rias sent out Hitmonlee**

 **Omega's Lapras used Freeze-Dry**

 **Rias's Hitmonlee was frozen, Rias's Hitmonlee is frozen solid**

 **Omega's Lapras used Waterfall**

 **Rias's Hitmonlee fainted, Rias sent out Dragonite**

 **Omega's Lapras used Freeze-Dry, it's super effective**

 **Rias's Dragonite fainted**

 **Omega won the battle**

 ***End music***

 **"Wow Johann you're whole team is really strong!" Rias said after the battle was done. Issei was crying because he knew that his team sucked as he just got the games and the rest were amazed at the combinations that I used on my Pokemon.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello everybody! I'm (though that should have been obvious) here with a new Chapter for The Devil's Super Soldier and would still like a Beta reader who's caught up on the series to help me with it. Anyone interested in doing so must PM me, also with the pairings does anyone wish for me to give Johann his own harem, or have him still only have Rias? Decide in the reviews._

 _As usual to any and all flamers: If you don't like my story don't read it, and I think that every single writer on this site will say the same! Also all of your 'advice' will be ignored by me, so suck it up buttercup!_

 _As always Read and Review it really helps out with motivation and makes me feel appreciated enjoy the chapter!_

 _"Thought/Telepathic conversations/Rating Game Announcement"_

 _Flashback_

Regular speech/text

 **"** **Powerful Being Speaking"**

Location/Date/Timestamp

Kuoh Academy, Japan, February 5th, 2016, 1800hrs

It had been a week since the Viser incident and during that time I constantly sparred against Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko in their fields of expertise and I also ran Issei through 'boot camp' only more suited to Devils and much, much harder and a lot more deadly for humans and of course Rias approved of it and we also got a new peerage member Asia the nun, when we got to the curch the night we got her we ran into Freed again and he was subsequently killed by me again only I completely destroyed his body also I awakened my Sacred Gear which was the True Longinus AKA The Spear of Destiny, but I resolved to only rely on my skills and Aku no bein due to the fact that True Longinus was OP as all hell, but I digress. Anyway everyone was in the clubroom relaxing when an orange magic circle with a phoenix on it appeared in the room with a young man wearing a blue suit and having slicked back blonde hair and had an aura that said, 'I'm better than you all so bow to me now commoner trash' that made me hate the man a lot then he started to speak, "My dear Rias I've come to claim your hand in marriage!" I then look over to Rias and see her discomfort and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder which makes the arrogant prick shout, "Get your hands off of my property!"

I then blur behind him and put a knife to his throat and tell him after pumping as much power as I can into my voice which was at Maou class according to Rias, **"Rias does not 'belong' to you or to anyone she is a person with feelings and a life and if you ever speak like that again I will not hesitate to kill you, and I don't give two fucks as what your house is you don't know the first thing about being a man!"** after saying my piece I went back to my place beside Rias and put my comforting hand on her shoulder again. I should mention that after the Asia incident Rias decided to move in with me and use me as a body pillow which of course made all the human girls at the school start writing their own stories about us as a couple. As Riser was about to retort when another magic circle appeared and a silver-haired woman in a maid outfit appeared and said, "Riser-sama that man is serious and is also quite capable of killing you where you stand, so I suggest you do as he says and not provoke him."

I smirk a little and say, "Why thank you Grayfia-san. As a fellow war veteran you can understand how difficult it is for me to simply leave the matter alone." I then take off my trench coat and drape it over Ria's shoulders while I then go and prepare tea.

"Who's the new guy with the trenchcoat, Rias?" Riser asked while trembling from earlier.

"He's Johann Oeder, and my new queen," Rias said calmly while Riser's face contorts into that of shock while Grayfia confirms it and adds, "Lucifer-sama, has given a proposition to Gremory-sama which involves Rias's marriage plans."

"What is it, and if it's for me to marry Riser then that option can shove itself up Riser's ass!" Rias said uncharacteristically as I came back with the tea of which Grayfia sipped it and was surprised by how well it was made.

"Oeder-dono, your tea is really delicious! What is it made of?" Grayfia asked.

"It's made from a combination of Jasmine, Saffron, Vanilla, with just a hint of Hibiscus," I said quite proud of my achievement of tea making while Riser just laughed before taking a sip which shut him up as well as Rias who simply nodded at me knowing that I had many talents including strategy, then everyone else entered the room and Riser asked, "Is this the extent of your peerage, Rias?" I chuckle a bit since he obviously didn't know about my infamy back in my universe while the rest of the people in the room did.

"So?" Rias answered.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I just so happen to have a full peerage!" Riser foolishly said while I took note of that fact and he summoned his peerage which was full of women. I facepalmed at that while Issei started to cry anime tears which I smacked him for.

"This is my queen, Yubelluna, then we have my Bishops, Ravel, my sister, and Mihae, then there're my knights, Karlamine, and Siris, and my Rooks, Isabella, and Xuelan, and finally we have my pawns, Ile, Nel, these two are twins, Ni, Li, also twins, Marion, Bürent, Shuriya, and Mira," Riser said arrogantly as I facepalmed realizing that he has every hentai fetish in just those fifteen members alone as I plan out my strategy to help Rias out as Grayfia said that we would have ten days to train before the Rating Game then explained that Sirzechs told Lord Gremory that should Rias win I would become her fiancée and if Riser wins the wedding goes as planned before she and Riser's peerage including himself disappeared in a magic circle.

"Why do they have to have my life planned out for me!?" Rias said in anger.

"I think that Sirzechs-taichou is trying to look out for you by offering to have you marry me if you win as I won't treat you as property and I care about the regular high school girl named Rias not about your title or riches, and we will win the game simply because I will be helping you strategize for it, as well as lead the training of the peerage," I said sagely.

Gremory summer house, Japan, February 6th, 2016, 1500hrs

The ORC, after the fiasco with that asshole Riser, was on our way to one of Rias's summer houses which was hidden behind a barrier and was also on top of a mountain so everyone, save for Rias, was carrying a really heavy bag, though Koneko and I had the two largest ones with mine being the largest, yet Issei, being the weakest of them all was complaining the whole way up I had Rias sit on my bag to show Issei just how strong I was and to reignite his dream of becoming the 'ultimate' pawn, so when I passed by him and the others with my bag and Rias sitting on top of it acting as if I had absolutely no weight on me at all they sweatdropped save for Issei who had a look of shock.

After the climb I immediately went to work handing out the training regimen which I personally created for everyone Kiba's had to do with gaining more strength, defense, stamina, and speed as well as increasing his skills with the blade. Akeno's training was the same except with magic, and a little bit of psychological training to help her get over her fears of using her Fallen Angel powers and fully embrace her heritage. Koneko's was the same as Akeno's and Kiba's combined seeing as how she also needed to embrace her Nekoshou (Sub-species of Nekomata) heritage. As for Asia, I decided to have her train in the use of her Twilight Healing as well as a few defensive barrier type magics to help defend herself seeing as she was a pacifist at heart. Next I gave Issei my '10 days of hell' training regimen; the look on his face when he saw it was priceless; he looked at me in horror and fainted on the spot. I then told Rias that she needed to study Riser's other Rating Games and take my tactics class and allow me to help her make the battle plans for the game. Though I did tell everyone that they can take the rest of the day to relax and do whatever they wanted to do so long as it wasn't perverted which Issei took pretty hard.

After everyone left to do their thing Rias called me over to her and asked me, "I want to ask you about your universe, Oeder-san. What is it like?"

"Well, for one," I sighed then continued, "Your universe is an anime, a manga, and a Light Novel." I paused to see the shock on her face at the proclamation of her being in an anime then I continued, "Other than that and the fact that the mythologies save for the Devils and Angels from the Bible are not real, my universe is the same as yours."

"That's quite the shocker, so is it safe to assume that your universe is the 'Prime' universe?" Rias asked.

"Yes it is, also, about the marriage arrangement, once we win, I won't pressure you into having the wedding immediately if you wish to wait. I'm not like other men in the fact that I'll outlive time itself…" I say while I start to tear up at the thought at which point, Rias hugs me and says, "It's OK you can let it out now."

Gremory summer house, Japan, February 7th, 2016, 0500hrs

I started doing my usual routine without waking up Rias or any of the others so that they could sleep for an hour longer; which consisted of 500 push-ups, a 20k run, 500 sit-ups, and 1000 reps of lifting 1000 lbs (this is for my new body not my old one). After the exercises I started making breakfast for the peerage, and then got all of the equipment ready for training that day. Once I was done with that I pulled out a bugle and started playing 'Reveille' which woke everybody in the building up and caused them to investigate the noise. When they saw me with my bugle, Issei complained, "Why did you have to get us up so early!?"

"So that we can train all day long, so go get dressed ladies!" I said in my drill sergeant voice to which everyone except Issei; who was dragged by Kiba back to his room as Issei was extremely confused as to why I referred to everyone as ladies to which Kiba explained, "In the American military the drill sergeants tear everyone down by insulting them so that they can build the soldiers back up again and weed out the weaklings." Issei's eye twitched at that but he didn't question it seeing how effective it was, but then the Boosted Gear materialized and said, **"I am a FUCKING dragon for crying out loud! Why the fuck are you letting this guy walk all over you like that, Partner!?"**

"Because I'm sure that you want me to get stronger, and to top it all off you saw what he did to all of our enemies so far." Issei said to Ddraig AKA the Boosted Gear who just sighed and admitted that Issei had a point and stopped whining.

ORC Clubhouse, Japan, February 16th, 2016, 1800hrs

I sat in the clubroom with the other members and was proud of them as I saw Akeno and Koneko accept themselves and trained intensely with their powers, Kiba told me about his past and I told him that seeking revenge blindly isn't the answer, but allowing the memory of his friends live on inside him and give him the strength to be happy again, which caused Kiba to train even harder and even against me and Aku no Bein during which he unlocked his Balance Breaker 'Sword of the Betrayed' and as for Issei I managed to beat the open pervert out of him with a little help from Ddraig as I told him that if he didn't help me then Issei would be called the Chichiryuutei, and I also told them that Albion's host is an ass man making him the Ketsuryuutei, to which Ddraig laughed extremely hard at, on top of the fact that Issei unlocked his Balance Breaker 'Welsh Dragon Overbooster Scale Mail', Asia also unlocked her Balance Breaker 'Twilight Healing Life Giver' as well as increasing her magical prowess for defense, as for Rias, I helped her become a strategist of a formidable caliber, lower than me, but still better than Sona, and by extension all devil kings lower than her, I also helped her get stronger with her powers and get more control over it. All in all the training was a success and with the plan I came up with I knew we would win, especially when I read the part in the rules about peerage members being able to use all of the weapons they had training with which meant that I could arm myself to the teeth as I was a weapons master, and a master martial artist in all styles.

"Lady Rias, the Rating Game will start in about ten minutes so you may do whatever you want in your base which will be in a replica of the ORC clubroom," Grayfia said before teleporting us to the dimension for Rating Games. I first congratulated everyone for a job well done during the training camp and I then handed everyone a communication magic circle then I sat down at the table and started to clean and polish my weapons, the guns were loaded with tranquilizer darts for preventing accidental deaths. After I got done with my task the Game started and I went and grabbed both of the phoenix tears that Riser's Team had and took out their Queen, and both Bishops then went back to the ORC Clubroom.

 _"Riser's Queen and Two Bishops Retire!"_ Grayfia announced. I bet Riser was extremely surprised at that along with being pissed, but on Rias's side I hand Akeno, and Rias the Tears I stole, after which I then exit the building and decide to leave the rest of Riser's peerage to Rias and the others while I take on Riser himself since he did insult me by saying that I was weak and Rias agreed that I should be the one to knock him down a few pegs.

 **Riser's POV**

When I heard that my Queen and both of my Bishops were retired right away I was pissed because we were in our base and one of Rias's pieces got in and out without being detected and I don't who it was! I then sent the rest of my peerage out to crush Rias and her peerage so that I can marry her and rub it in that Johann's face.

 **Johann's POV**

I felt the energies of Riser's peerage moving towards us but Riser's energy was moving towards the roof of the main building so I went there to go kick his ass in to the dirt then trample on his manliness until nothing is left of it. As I head over to Riser though, I get stopped by Riser's Knight Karlamine who said, "I saw your sword and am going take you out before you accidentally kill Lord Phenex with it!" I just sighed and put a tranquillizer dart in her making her resign as I made my way towards Riser who I think was getting pretty pissed off at the plan I came up with and about how much we improved over the last ten days which made me really proud of myself for training them all to the bone.

When I finally got to Riser he had the rest of his peerage and we had only lost Koneko due to an unlucky encounter with Riser's other knight, Siris, who swiftly knocked her out with the pommel of her sword though Issei caught her off-guard and hit her in the solar plexus causing her to get knocked out by Issei's Dragon Shot move thus as soon as our eyes met he snarled, "YOU PISSANT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME! I'M THE FACE OF HOUSE PHENEX AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOWLY PEASANT NOT EVEN FIT TO TIE MY BOOTS!"

"Tch, all I see is a spoiled brat who thinks he's seen war and doesn't know his place. Now listen to me **BOY!** I'm a fucking war veteran whose wartime experiences make your little Rating Games look like recess in the schoolyard, so before you start your 'mightier-than-thou' attitude go fight a war and become a war hero then come and talk to me! YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE IN THE WORLD, CHILD, AND IT'S UNDER THE HEEL OF MY WORLD WAR TWO COMBAT BOOTS!" I replied while destroying the part of the school roof underneath my right foot for emphasis then took off my trench coat and tossed it to Kiba who caught it and gave me a thumbs-up and it was then that Riser and the audience saw just how armed I was and visibly gulped and silently said that they were glad I was on their side.

 _Flashback start_

 _Student Council Room, Kuoh, Japan, ten minutes to start_

 _"Lord Phenex, let's make a bet on this game, if Rias wins this then I get a one year's supply of Phenex Tears, and if Riser wins, you get to charge me and my family, double the asking price of the Tears for a year. Sound good to you?" an older looking Sirzechs asked an older looking Riser._

 _"Of course, Lord Gremory, just be prepared to empty your coffers when you need Phenex Tears though," Lord Phenex said cockily as the two men sealed the deal._

 _Flashback End_

Student Council Room, Kuoh, Japan, now

 **Regular POV**

 _"Well, shit, Rias's Queen certainly gives a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Armed and dangerous' glad he's using darts in those guns of his, but I'm kinda scared to know what's in the shotgun he's carrying,"_ were the collective thoughts of everyone present when the full extent of Johann's payload was though Lord Gremory was also extremely happy on the inside seeing Riser on his last legs facing Rias's most powerful piece including her sealed Pawn Piece, and Lord Phenex was figuring out how to mass produce Lord Gremory's one year supply of Phenex Tears. Meanwhile Lady Gremory and Lady Phenex were smiling at Riser's doubtless loss though for different reasons. Then they saw Johann pull out a couple of STG-44s and start blasting away at Riser's body because as everyone was staring at the really big guns Johann secretly switched the ammunition from darts to .50 caliber bullets causing his body to literally get blown into pieces a lot faster than he could regenerate while making sure that his vital organs didn't get caught in the gory blasts as Riser screamed in agony as he regenerated his limbs before they got hit again by the bullets, after a few minutes Johann stopped and asked, "Do you yield boy!?"

"I yield! I yield! Just stop shooting me!" Riser yelled while curled up in the fetal position shivering in absolute fright. Then he was enveloped in a blue light with Grayfia's voice saying, _"Riser Phenex has yielded making Rias Gremory the winner of the Rating Game"_ at which point everyone else left the arena and was back in the ORC clubroom where Kiba handed Johann his trench coat back saying, "I think I can speak for everyone here and say that we're glad you're on our side." Johann just nodded as Sirzechs, Grayfia, Sona, and finally Lord and Lady Gremory entered the room saying, "Rias, your knight is right, we all saw what your Queen is capable of when he's pissed, along with his arsenal. Johann, right?" to which his response was to nod before letting them continue, "Is that sword you carry a Holy Sword?"

"Yes, it is, but it wasn't always a Holy Sword. I actually had it commissioned for me before I even met Rias and her peerage, back when I was fighting terrorists in the Middle East striking fear into them, and I am not even from here, Rias and her Peerage already knows where I'm from, though I will tell you this I'm connected to that huge spike in energy you all detected a while back," Johann replied before he teleported back to his house to unload his arsenal in to his weapons cache in a large underground 'vault'.


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello everybody! I'm (though that should have been obvious) here with a new Chapter of The Devil's Super Soldier. In the last Chapter i asked whether Johann should have a harem or not and I only got one review saying yes, before I continue with the whole harem idea for Johann, I would like to point out that if this does proceed then Kuroka, and Xenovia would become a part of Johann's Harem since they explicitly state that they want strong babies, and seeing as how Johann is god-like...you get the picture, anyway if you want this to be a thing then please review and suggest ideas for the other women in his harem._

 _to any and all flamers: If you don't like my story don't read it, and I think that every single writer on this site will say the same! Also all of your 'advice' will be ignored by me, so suck it up buttercup!_

 _As always Read and Review it really helps out with motivation and makes me feel appreciated enjoy the chapter!_

 _"Thought/Telepathic conversations/Rating Game Announcement"_

 _Flashback_

Regular speech/text

 **"Powerful Being Speaking"**

Location/Date/Timestamp

* * *

ORC Clubhouse, Japan, May 15th, 2016, 1800hrs

It had been almost three months since the Riser incident and the engagement between Rias and I had been announced in the Underworld, needless to say, it shocked the Devil Community, but after they saw me and felt my power they accepted it. Also Rias's and Sona's Peerages went to the Familiar Forest to get Familiars for Asia, Saji, Issei, and I, though the most interesting thing happened when we got there, right after the guide to the forest finished explaining the basics to everyone Tiamat the Chaos Dragon King landed right in front of us and said, **"I felt the presence of the one who is to be my master."** Before looking at me and holding out her head and saying, **"It is you, Wielder of the True Longinus, and other worldly being, I would like to know your name, before you make the contract with me."**

I responded, "I am Johann Oeder, and I would be happy to become your master." I then made the contract and gained my familiar in the form of the most powerful Dragon King at which Rias smiled and Sona gaped in shock as well as everyone else present, after the shock had passed Asia got a Sprite Dragon as a Familiar and named him Raihann which was a combination of my name and lightning, which was kind of appropriate considering my past military achievements where I struck like lightning, as for Issei and Saji, well they decided to be idiots and try to go for the green slime, which was killed by me and a few well placed shots of ice magic. Anyway it was now the day before my biological dad's birthday and I told everyone that I was heading out to go clear my head. That's when I ran into Freed yet again, when he saw me he said, "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Why, if it isn't the shitty devil-kun who killed my last two bodies, but now that won't happen because I have Exclibur-chan!" The insane ex-priest then revealed that he had three pieces of Excalibur and drew one out; so I drew Aku no Bein, and got ready to fight him to the death, yet again, while saying, "How many times do I need to fucking kill you before they try to stop wasting resources on your pathetic soul!" Then Freed charged at me with the speed of Kiba before my training regimen which still was slow to me so I parried his blow and then I struck and severed his head again and proceeded to collect the Excalibur swords that he had and store them until the church could send people to collect them. Afterwards I went back to my house and after changing into my pajamas I crawled into bed with Rias who was naked, but I was used to that by now.

My house, Japan, May 16th, 2016, 0700hrs

"You mean to tell me that you ran into Freed Selzean, killed him and took the Excalibur Fragments!? Are you nuts!?" Rias said to me after I told her about what happened during the night.

"I told you everything, and for the record no I'm not nuts, I'm trying to prevent the war from starting back up again I also have Freed's body for proof that he indeed was the one wielding them," I told her as she hugged me and started balling her eyes out. I hugged her back and let her cry as she said, "I know that you're unable to be killed or die, but that doesn't make me any less worried about you, my love." During the months she had grown to love me as I am because of my kind and caring nature, yet I knew that she wanted to go to the next step which was to have sex with me, but I wasn't ready for that not yet.

"You know that I will never leave you, and that I'll always come back to your loving arms, Rias," I said confidently before I change the subject, "So how much you want to bet that Issei and Akeno have already had sex?" Yes Issei and Akeno were dating and had been since I left yesterday, though I knew that with Ddraig inside Issei he was going to have more girls wanting him.

"I'll bet that their doing it right now. You know that if you want I'll let you have your own harem as long as I'm your main girl," Rias said in a sultry tone. I just simply kissed her on her lips and said, "I'll think on it OK?" Then I went into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed for the day while Rias pouted about not getting me to have sex with her.

 **Rias's POV**

It wasn't fair that Issei gets to fuck Akeno whenever he wanted while I have to wait for Johann to be ready, though it wasn't entirely his fault, as he wished to wait until we were both ready to take that next step and be sexually active with each other. I'm just glad that Akeno finally found someone that she loves as well as the rest of the female members of my peerage, and to be honest I did want Johann to have a harem for me to manage, since I wanted him to be happy and for me to be able to have other girls to plan surprises for Johann with. As I was thinking these thoughts I didn't notice that Johann had finished his shower until he kissed me deeply and said, "Your turn, my Crimson Princess." He knew what would make me smile and that was one of those things being called _his_ that sent chills down my spine. Yet I couldn't get him to fuck me raw let alone with a condom, and that frustrated me to no end.

 **Johann's POV**

I watched as Rias went into the bathroom and I could tell that she was battling the thought that she wanted to just jump me and make me hers, but was also trying to respect my wishes as well, but I was also thinking about the whole harem thing because I knew that once I ascended to High-Class that Sirzechs was going to make me one of the seventy-two Pillar Families since there were a bunch of completely extinct Families whose land hadn't been given away to others yet and thus he secured me one of those areas, and he said it was as big as the continental United States of America. I simply decided that I would wait until the time that Sirzechs got my untested promotion secured since the time that he had Ajuka (the current Beelzebub) take a sample of my DNA and found out that I had become a Pure-Blooded Devil.

Anyway I just finished thinking when Rias came out of the shower and latched herself onto my right arm placing it in between her huge breasts, again I had gotten used to it and even welcomed it since we had dropped the bomb that Rias and I were a couple while in school much to the delight and envy of everyone in the school. We then grabbed our bags and headed off to the school with Issei and Akeno following behind us and reeking of sex which I simply sighed and let go since they did it willingly and in the privacy of Issei's bedroom. I on the other hand was content to just have Rias in my arms or walking beside me to school.

When we got to the main gate there were whispers about Issei and Akeno most of which were false, but were expected due to his rep as one of the perverted trio. Though it was Akeno who quash all of the beginning rumors by saying, "I love Issei, and he's my boyfriend!" Immediately Issei's two perverted friends fall to the ground and start crying fake anime tears while the other girls were clearly shocked at the fact that Issei and Akeno are dating while I simply put a congratulatory hand on his shoulder for getting himself a girlfriend that wasn't going to kill him. Then Issei said to his two friends, "Matsuda and Motohama, I can no longer be friends with you two because of all the times I've taken beatings in your place because you two always hogged the peepholes and alerted the girls before running off leaving me to take your punishment. Johann and Kiba actually are better friends than you two!" I was shocked and proud of Issei and then I said to the Kendo club girls, "Have at the two pervs!"

 **Kiba's POV**

I was surprised that Issei decided to end his friendship with the Perverted Duo, but also proud of him since it took the Welsh Dragon and Johann to beat the open pervert out of him, though I'm worried about those two perverts and their petty revenge. I was also happy that Issei considers me a friend.

 **Johann's POV**

I looked over at Kiba and thought to myself, _"I need to help him get a girl for himself, I know he's too kind to refuse the attention of the fangirls he has, but he really needs someone to love him despite his horrific past."_ Then I look at Rias and can tell she's thinking the same thing then I realize that we need to head to class before we're late so I tap Issei, Rias, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno on the shoulder and let them know before Rias and I head off to our class. I then say to Rias, "You want to help Kiba get a girlfriend don't you?" Rias nods which causes the wheels in my head to turn pouring out ideas on how to play matchmaker between Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, and Kiba.

After everyone was settled into the classroom and the starting bell rang I paid little attention to the lesson since I already knew this stuff and more, but was actually scanning the city for pure holy energy so that I can make sure that we would be in the know for when the Church Representatives would come and try to retrieve the Excalibur pieces. I then sense two signatures at the abandoned church.

 **Regular POV**

The two holy signatures in question were wearing white cloaks that hid their faces and they each had a part of Excalibur on their persons one of the two said to the other, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Of course I'm sure Xenovia-san! I was born and raised here until my eighth birthday." The second one replied to the first now revealed to be Xenovia.

"I certainly hope so, Irina, but we still have to talk to the Devils of this town and make sure they don't interfere," Xenovia said to the one revealed to be Irina. Little did they know that their mission would be easier than they thought, though they still needed to watch out for Freed.

 **Johann's POV**

The lunch bell could not have come sooner so as soon as it did I asked Rias and Sona to speak with me on the roof and that Sona could bring her Queen, of course I said it like she was Shouna and as the SC President. They agreed and met me on the roof where I erected a barrier that would make humans hear only business related to the club, not what I was actually saying, "Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki, thank you for meeting me here on such short notice, but I felt two holy signatures, and they didn't feel dark either, meaning that two Official Church exorcists have come into town, probably here on the matter that I ran into last night."

"What is this matter, Johann?" Sona and Tsubaki asked.

"Excalibur," is all I said and they were shocked.

"What do you mean Excalibur!?" Sona asked concerned for both Rias and myself.

"As Rias already knew I needed to take a breather last night, due to the fact that today is the birthday of my biological father who is back in my universe, unable to see me; and vice-versa. While I was out and about I ran into Freed again, and this time he had three pieces of Excalibur on him while standing over a dead priest who I assume to be attempting to retrieve those pieces, anyway long story short I killed him again and took the pieces into my custody so that I can return them to the church and send these two back home with their query and their lives," I said plainly to which Sona and Tsubaki gasped at me in shock, while Rias simply gave them a look of pity.

"Yes, Sona he did actually touch and bring home the pieces to Excalibur, I'm somewhat mad at him for it, but I know that he's just trying to push us towards peace with the other factions," Rias said.

ORC Clubhouse, Japan, May 15th, 2016, 1800hrs

After the day was done the two exorcists came to the ORC building and the blue-haired one said, "My name's Xenovia Quarta and this is my partner Irina Shidou, and to put it bluntly we're here because Kokabiel one of the Fallen Angel cadres stole three of the Excalibur pieces from the Church one from each of the main branches. And we want you to not interfere."

"Miss Quarta, if I may I would like to say that I've already killed the Stray who had the pieces and am willing to return the pieces to you," I replied to which everyone in the room save for Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki stared at me like I just grew a second head.

"YOU! How are you still alive?!" Irina asked quite shocked. To which I replied, "Simple, I'm the being that is connected to the massive surge in energy that was felt back in Feburary. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Johann Oeder, former 5-star General of the US Army, and the first Super Soldier Devil, which grants me the ability to completely heal any wound and gives the added side effect of being unable to die by any means out there, and throws out all of my weaknesses including that of holy energy, oh and I'm the host of the True Longinus."

"I see and do you have the pieces right now?" Xenovia asked me. I then reveal all of them in perfect condition and hand them to the two female exorcists at which point Issei and Akeno come into the room and look shocked as they see three of the Excaliburs being given to two Church exorcists then realize that I was the one doing this meaning that I had good intentions in doing so then Irina says, "Issei-kun! It's been so long since we last saw each other!" to which Issei looks confused but then Ddriag says to him, **_"Partner that's your childhood friend the one you thought was a boy!"_** at this Issei completely shuts down and faints.

"He just realized that you were a girl Shidou-san," I say simply. To which she has an 'aha!' moment while Akeno shocks Issei awake who then says to Irina, "You were a girl the whole time!?"

"I guess I didn't act girly when we would play together, nor did I ever tell you that I was, but I want you to know that I love you Issei-kun even if you are a Devil!" Irina confessed to him while Xenovia looked at me like, _"If you weren't a Devil I'd try to make you mine"_

* * *

 **Issei: Why are you making Xenovia want Johann's kids?**

 **Me: It's her personality, she will try to make babies with the strongest ally that she has access to and Johann is just that. Same goes with Kuroka.**

 **Kuroka: Well, you certainly made the right call there, I wonder if Rias is willing to share him.**

 **Xenovia: I'll get him before you though.**

 **Johann: Really Al, why?**

 **Me: Hey, these are just the ideas coming out of my head. Anyway, Thanks for reading and be sure to review and give me constructive criticism on this story, also as a heads up, if any of you folks out there can write a halfway decent lemon scene put the phrase 'XXX' in your review and I'll look you up. TTFN**


End file.
